In the past, chisel plow moldboards have tended to wear excessively at specific locations as a result of soil movement along the moldboard. As the soil travels along the moldboard it is first lifted by the plow and turned upon engagement with contoured portions of the moldboard to "throw" the soil. Excessive wear occurs at the contoured portions of the moldboard where the turning soil has a scouring effect on the metal. Moldboard wear additionally results from use of the plow in particularly abrasive or hard soil which has an even more severe scouring effect. Frequent replacement of moldboards used under these conditions is required to continue proper operation of the plow and prevent damage to adjacent plow parts.